The Lunar Day
by Maggzz01
Summary: New Hampshire: New town, new house, new room, new school, and new people, maybe I’ll even find the one. You know the one I’m meant to be with forever, to imprint on, all that jazz. The CUllens are moving, along with Jake, Leah and Seth!
1. An early Wake Up Call

**I do NOT own Twilight nor any of the characters**

**p.s.-this is my 1st and although ive been sitting on this idea for awhile im not so sure how good it is (plz comment XD)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Seth P.O.V.**

It was early, like the moon was still out, I guess you could call it a lunar day. The Cullens had woken myself and my annoying older sister up to make sure all of our belongings had been packed; and that it was time to move them into one of the 'way too expensive to be normal' cars waiting in the garage. We were moving. Away from Forks, away from my mum, away from the other pack, away from the reservation, but unfortunately not away from Leah. I don't know why she's coming, she hates the Cullens, she hates Jacob and she hates having to be around the stench (which I don't notice as much anymore) of our vampire friends, but I guess not even all that could add up to the torment she felt when she was around Sam. I was astonished when she agreed to move in with Carlisle and Esme's family over a year ago, but now she's moving all the way to New Hampshire for them as well? I understand why Jake's moving but, come on? Leah, it's so not like her!

Personally I'm looking forward to the big move, new town, new house, new room, new school, and new people, maybe I'll even find the one. You know the one I'm meant to be with forever, to imprint on, all that jazz. Leah's still a bit pessimistic about it but I'm not giving up, and Bella's behind me one hundred percent. To tell the truth I'm sort of scared but I better not let Jake me say, or think that, 'cos once he knows, Renesmee knows and then everyone will find out. O.k. new topic! We're starting off again in a place called Alton, a small town in New Hampshire right near a big as lake and tons of space to go snowboarding! Even though there are like 5,000 people living in Alton, Carlisle said we wouldn't be conspicuous, and according to Jasper it's because one-third's old, one-third's as white as snow and the other-third are natives who couldn't care less what the town folk do as long as they're left alone. I wondered if they had the same legends as the Quileute's; but as soon as thought it Edward answered it saying that they had a very different legend. I must remember to ask him what their legend is, I hope it isn't as true as ours, I don't think I can handle that, man I'm still marvelling at the human-vampire hybrid sitting next to me in the car. Speak of the hybrid; Renesmee must have realised my absentmindedness, she pressed her tiny little hand to my enormous one and started to show me pictures. She showed me my expression as I looked out the window, and when my eyebrow went up, it must've been when I was wondering about the other native's folklores. Maybe it would be a good time to ask Edward about them.

"The closest thing they have to a legend like yours is a mischievous racoon, named Azeban, who is a trickster but not violent." Stated Edward before I even thought about how I would frame the question, I guess it saved time. Edward chuckled. I wonder how Leah's doing with Esme and Carlisle. The seating arrangements were: EdwardsVolvo: Edward driving, Bella shotgun, Jake behind Bels, Me behind Edward and Nessie in the middle, it was a tight fit but it was better than being stuck in a car with Leah for 5 hours, unfortunately it would take a little longer seeing as Nessie would need a toilet break every now and again, but I was satisfied. In Carlisle's Mercedes there was just himself, Esme and Leah, Jasper and Alice were in her awesome canary yellow Porsche, whilst Em, in his Jeep, and Rose, in her BMW, were racing to see who was a better driver. Too bad for them but Alice had a vision that saw her beating them by about 20 minutes; cheater!


	2. New House, New Room

**CHAPTER 2**

**I do NOT own twilight or these characters. (Wish I did though)**

**Seth P.O.V.**

Can anyone say enormous? The house is so big I'm afraid I'm gunna get lost! There are eight bedrooms, Jake and Nessie are still separated but only by a retractable wall, Bella's idea, but I'm happy 'coz I get a room all to myself!

My room consists of a walk-in-wardrobe, thanks to Alice it's now filled with a pair of shorts in every colour imaginable, and matching bands to tie 'round my ankle, and a few shirts to wear to school, and other places in town. Right now the rest of my room is pretty bare, just a huge bed, with like ten pillows, in different shades of brown and a light sheet. The first thing Esme asked me when she was preparing for the move was if I needed a doona. Wolves are kinda their own personal doona; she laughed in a gentle loving way. I guess she's still getting used to the idea of having three more kids in her house, well four if you count Nessie. Everything else I own is in the five boxes sitting on the carpet in the middle of the floor. If you think five boxes is a lot you should have seen how many Alice had; I lost count at twenty. I'll unpack after lunch; and from the delectable smells coming from the kitchen, I bet it's ready!

The doc was cooking today; carbonara, yummy! It looks like Carlisle cooked enough to feed the twelve of us; well I guess Jake, Leah and myself do eat enough to make it look like that, and Nessie is a pretty good eater as well. After lunch I started on my bedroom; posters, photos, a lamp, a table, my own laptop, more clothes, a stereo, a stack of my CDs and everything I'll need for school tomorrow. Footsteps, Esme's I think. Yup, I was right, my adopted, vampire mother, whoa that's going to take a while to get used to saying, was standing at my door frame as I turned around. "Do you have everything you need to be settled in, honey?" She was always so loving.

"Yes, ma'am, everything turned up." I said quietly, I was afraid that if I spoke to loudly I would blow her away, she was so small.

"Would you like to hunting with Carlisle and I?"

"No, thank you, I think I'm going to try and get some shut eye, I'll go with Leah and Jake later."

"Okay," She stepped forward, went on her tip-toes and kissed the top of my head "Sleep tight."

And she was gone. Sleep time, I stared up to my roof and……..zzzzzz.

**Please comment (Sorry about some of the spelling, e.g. colour/color, I'm Aussie)**


	3. Prospect Mountain

**CHAPTER 3**

**I do NOT own twilight nor any of its characters**

**Seth P.O.V.**

Alice's high-pitched, sweet voice woke me up "Wakey, wakey, school time."

She was holding a pair of dark blue knee-length shorts and a green tee with the adidas label on the front. She herself was wearing a short sky blue dress that sort of flowed out from her hip. "Emmet made some breakfast, but I wouldn't eat it if I was you." She warned.

"Why?"

"No reason." Giggled Alice, for what she lacked in size she made up for in annoyingness.

I went downstairs; my bedroom was on the top floor along with Edward and Bella's, Leah's, Jacob's and Nessie's. The rest were on the middle floor and everything was on the bottom floor; including the kitchen. I sat down, looked at the eggs and bacon Emmet had cooked, sighed and turned away. Emmet put on an overacted face of hurt; "What's wrong with my spectacular cooking?" he pouted.

"I don't know; Alice won't tell me; but I'm not eating it, I think I'll go and hunt instead." I walked out the backdoor, leading into forest the joined onto our backyard.

I took a deep breath, hmm, although I was getting used to the vampire smell, nothing was better than the fresh air, especially when it blew the scent of wild deer up ahead. I took my clothes off, tied them to my ankle, focused the burning from my centre go and let it take control of my human body, transforming me into my wolf self. I headed straight for the deer, they were grazing quietly, I spotted the buck, sprung and snapped its neck. I hate causing them pain. I finished the buck and the largest female before heading back.

Everyone was raring to go by the time I got back. We started out the door, but not before Esme could get a few words in. very lovingly she said "I hope you have a great day, don't get into too much trouble, and be nice to everyone, they'll be curious, we're not exactly the most common family, even with out secrets. I love you all. Oh don't forget to have fun." I decided to ride with Alice and Jasper, they held hands in the front and I just stared out the window relaxed on the backseat. It was silent for almost fifteen minutes when Jasper finally uttered, "Prospect Mountain High School, here we come."

**Please Comment**


	4. Who Let The Dogs Out?

**I do NOT own twilight, nor any of its characters ( wish I did XD )**

**Seth POV.**

"And here is the gym." Our new principal stated, "We're having a pep rally now, it'll be a fantastic time to introduce you all to the other students and faculties."

"Hey Alice, why didn't we start at the same time as everyone else? I thought blending-in was sort of our thing." I asked

"Um, well…how do I explain it?" For the first time in my life that I have ever heard her unsure.

"Pretty much, Alice's favourite store was having a sale that same day, so she feigned a problem in the weather, just so she could go." Claimed Edward softly, so much so that I don't even think our "tour guide" heard any of it. Although I'm pretty sure he heard Emmet's booming laugh, I don't know why though, Edward wasn't even that funny, come on that pixie would do anything for a sale. Maybe I missed something 'cos now all of the vampires were laughing, well except Nessie.

As we stepped into the gym I realised what was so funny. The cheerleaders backing music to their routine was 'Who let the dogs out?'

Jake's sarcastic side kicked in with, "Our mascot is a WOLF? Oh, very funny bloodsuckers, you're just jealous that no school has a vamp for their mascot" whilst my sister just looked surprised and angry, the only thing she managed to say was "I'm gunna murder someone when we get home". I burst out into laughter with the rest, but stopped at the slight picture I saw.

Right at the corner of my eye, a burst of two tiny red circles in the sea of the grey, black, white and skin tones, flashed, sparkled and twirled in front of me. When I was able to take my gaze off the red, I noticed her whole body. She was as pale as snow, or any of my new family, she had long wavy orangey-brown hair, tied up into two high pony-tails at the top of her head and freckles covered almost all of her body.

I could hear my name being called in the background, "Seth, Seth, Seth", but I didn't care she is amazing. I found myself automatically clapping at the end of the routine, I don't even know why; it wasn't like I watched it or anything? I think I'm in L-

"Seth, don't you dare finish that sentence" Obviously Edward had heard everything I had just thought. I felt jealous, he got to see her the way I did, what if he felt the same way. "Seth, it's not even a possibility, Bella is all I need." Sometimes it wasn't so bad having Edward in your head, you wouldn't ever need to explain yourself twice to him, and nothing ever came out a different way than you expected it to.

Our principal, Mr James Fitzpatrick, I think, stopped my thoughts as he ushered us towards the centre of the gym. "Come on now, it's time to introduce you all, don't be shy."

Step by step I was getting closer and closer towards her, the most beautiful and elusive creature I have ever met, and well I've seen Nessie grow up.

**Umm...im adding my own new character next chap., he/she will be speaking, so if you dont recognise the name dont fret...**

**p.s....(sherry, dodo and phuong) yeah the chick sounds like me... i was going to use one of u as her but then i didn't no how u would feel so i decided 2 describe someone i no really well, so i chose me...plz dont laugh..XD**

**Pleaseeee comment....it makes me happy**


	5. They Can't Really Be His, Right?

**i do NOT own twilight nor any of the characters**

**p.s. harmony is a new character i made up!! XD**

Everyone around me was puffing and excitingly waiting for the new arrivals to be introduced. The rest of the cheerleaders and I were standing just in front of the bleachers, my closest girls, Steph, Phuong and Dafina, right next to me.

Mr Fitzpatrick not-so-subtly got the gym's attention, and started with the most corniest introduction ever: "Well everyone, I'm about to tell you a little bit about the new students, and I want everyone to treat with respect and be helpful to them if they get lost. Okay, the Cullens have moved here from a small town in Washington, called Forks, all ten of them were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen…" I couldn't focus on whatever facts he was telling after that. Carlisle Cullen! It couldn't be the same one, right? I turned my attention onto the ten figures standing next to our headmaster. The first three were dark skinned, with coal black eyes and pitch black hair. Two males and a female, the boys' -if you could call them that, they were HUGE- muscles were so tight around their tops that it looked like the seams were about to poop open. The girl was not as big, or as muscular, but she still looked like she could tear a human apart without trying. I slowly passed onto the next couple of Cullens, they were exactly what I was dreading, pale white skin and flawless faces with golden eyes, and although one had chocolate brown eyes it was easy to tell that they are, just like me, a vampire! Mr Fitzpatrick started to name them one by one, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Renesmee(what kind of name is that?), Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Ten, plus Carlisle and his mate, Esme, wow, almost as big as the Volturi guard.

Mr Fitzpatrick finally dismissed us, I headed off to chemistry, hoping that none of the Cullens would come to talk to me, come on; the new kids are never cool. Unfortunately my hopes were dismissed and as I sat down in my usual chair in the back row, four of them walked in, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee and Alice. Well they didn't really walk in, Jacob strolled with a skipping Renesmee on his arm, Alice danced in coolly and Seth wandered in with his eyes completely focused on me, and I didn't know why. If he already knew I was a vampire why didn't he just act like the others and ignore me? Weird!

The second the home bell rang I was cruise control, I waved, hugged and said my goodbyes and see you tomorrows with no concentration at all, just wanted to get to my car as soon as possible. With keys in the ignition, I swung my car out of the school lot, and straight onto the fastest route to the community hospital. It might have been over 200 years since I've seen him but he would still be a doctor, right? I asked myself as I walked into the tiny hospitals doors and up to the reception desk. There was a shirt brunette on the other side, doing a crossword, business must be really slow today. "Excuse me, is a Dr. Carlisle Cullen here?" I asked, trying to sound as polite and innocent as possible. "Just through those double doors, and to left, dear" she replied, whilst pointing to her left. I followed her instructions, and there it was, a chalky coloured door with a little gold plague: **Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

**Sorry it took so long, first i got writers block, secondly i went to phillip island 4 a week....pls comment!! XD**

**Harmony POV**


End file.
